


Useless Vessel

by friedgalaxies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Seadweller AU, bloodswap, fuschia karkat vantas, violet equius zahhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedgalaxies/pseuds/friedgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strangled cry twisted its way out of his mouth, burrowing through his throat like a caged animal set free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Vessel

It all started with the tea cup. Small, sliver-thin shards scattered across the dark blue tiles, more embedded in his thick, calloused palms. He was biting his lip with broken teeth, thick brows furrowed close, long nails hesitating over his exposed hand, dripping with violet. A strangled cry twisted its way out of his mouth, burrowing through his throat like a caged animal set free. Violet streaked quick thin down his cheeks, landing in perfect purple circles on his shirt. Drip, drip, drop. 

“Karkat.” It was weak. Reedy, breathy, flat, compared to his usual strong bass tones. A lovely siren’s call that rocked Karkat to sleep faster than the rolling ocean waves even could. 

His muscles strained under bruised, scarred skin like coils of rope, drawn quickly through a sail by a ferocious storm. Gone was the poised control of the towering troll Karkat knew. Instead, in a stolen husk of his body, was the shriveled, weakened, form of a broken troll. Washed away from years of control, control, control, all washed away in an instant, faster than the rising tide of the high seas. Karkat felt his bloodpusher break at the mere sight of it. 

All over a damned tea cup. 

“Equius, please.” He couldn’t make his voice come out any louder. It was a whisper, lost in the turmoil of the two occupants of the room. Shards of porcelain glittered on the tile, slick with violet, swirling the cracks, following them like water in a dry river. 

Gold laced swirls of ebony shuddered with each movement of his shoulders, long, swooping strands damp with violet, sticking to his twisted features. Black ink fell in a curtain over his face, hiding the monster slowly forming. 

“Equius, please. Let… let me help.” It was a weak torrent compared to the boiling whirlpool he was facing. A small fry in a school of sharks, standing no chance of even alerting anyone he was there, waiting to be consumed, fearing his end more and more with each passin second. 

Except Karkat wasn’t scared. 

He was just desperate to see those raw violet lips curved in a gentle smile again. 

“How will I protect you if I can’t even protect myself from a damn teacup?” Equius chortled. It was sad, watery. On the verge of a fresh wave of violet. Unrestrained. 

“You don’t need to protect me, Equius. Please, those’ll get infected. Let me see.” Karkat begged, reaching out tentatively. A spear in the face of a great kraken, thrashing, turning the water to chaos, burning, churning. Terrifying. 

Equius curled his fingers inwards, crushing the porcelain to fine powders, soaking up the rivulets of violet coating his skin, pouring out of his veins, hot to the touch and ice cold at the same time. Karkat inhaled sharply, drawing back abruptly. 

“I am a useless vessel, my dear prince. All that matters to me is you.”


End file.
